scriptwelderfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Escape 4 Days in a Wasteland
Don't Escape: 4 Days to Survive''' is the fourth game in the Don't Escape series, created by Scriptwelder, and by far the biggest one. It features a group of four people (David, Catherine, Cody, and Barry) as they survive four days in a wasteland. Plot Following a bizarre cataclysmic event that cracked the moon in half, the Earth is struggling with the environmental fallout. Everything is already dead or dying... except you. Or so you think. Don't Escape: 4 Days to Survive is a post-apocalyptic thriller from veteran developer Scriptwelder, creator of the popular horror series Deep Sleep and Don't Escape. Players must figure out a way to properly fortify their home against each night's new danger, as they learn the truth behind the apocalypse and search for a way to safety, if one exists. '' Players will journey alongside David, a lone survivor after the end of the world, who finds himself having prophetic dreams... or nightmares. Each chapter of the game has multiple potential variations to encounter, from poisonous fog or spiders to a gang of murderous thugs or a deadly heat wave, and as a result, you'll need to adjust your strategy on different playthroughs. But you don't have forever. Certain actions advance the in-game clock, and you'll need to complete your preparations to (hopefully) stay alive before night falls. Will you make it through all four days? Will your companions? '''Steam: Official Synopsis'' Gameplay Randomised Days The four days the player has to survive, minus the fourth day, are entirely randomised. During the first playthrough of the game, it's possible you will encounter encounter a swarm of locusts or mutated spiders, and during the second day it's possible to face extreme coldness or extreme heat. On the first playthrough of the third day you will be faced with saving Barry or Cody from falling, after a loose sign drops and destroys the ground below them. Depending on who you choose, the other will die after losing grip. The Awakening ''' In the second play through, called The Awakening, you have a chance to get the best ending; characters (the ones who survived your first play through) will start to comment on how all of them seem rather familiar. On the third day, depending on who you saved in your first play through, either Cody's plushie tiger or Barry's wife will appear. Both will tell you to save their respective people. Characters '''Main Characters * David * Cate * Cody * Barry Other Characters * Maggie * Sarge * Josh * Mark * Steve * Paul * Razor Sidereal Plexus Main page: Sidereal Plexus In the game, Sidereal Plexus is arguably the most important piece of the story and their activities help progress the game has a whole. Technology ''' Sidereal Plexus has created some of the most useful items in the game. Depending on each randomized day, Sidereal could have created a device that uses electricity has a shockwave, etc. '''Activities Sidereal Plexus has been seen to have been in activities of questionable proportions. They found out a way to separate consciousnesses in a kind deep sleep between universes. It has also been noted that they have been in some mining operations. Reception Reception to Don't Escape 4 was very positive. Don't Escape 4 has a 9/10 on steam.